


Take care of you

by Zebby



Series: ROTTMNT & Reader [2]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr request, also posted on Tumblr, gender neutral reader, request, sick prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebby/pseuds/Zebby
Summary: Don is sick, but is too hardheaded to accept your help.





	Take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> cinnabunnies5123 requested: "Donnie being sick but is in denial, while his s/o is trying to help out."  
> Sick! Plots and AUs are super cute and fun to work on~ I hope you like this!

With his hoodie and sunglasses covering most of his slightly paler looking green skin, Donatello froze where he stood as your gazes crossed. His bandana-free forehead had some sweat running down that he hoped didn’t fall in his soup as he held it closer to his shivering body.

“Why…” you looked at him up and down, raising a brow “are you dressed like that?”

His sweat intensified, “Oh, It’s a little breezy today, down here it gets really cold at these hours.” he stated matter-of-factly. His voice sounded like his nose was stuffed, and he fought his reflexes to sniff in the dripping water from his snout. “Why are you here anyway? It’s a little too late for you to be around.”

“Today’s movie night, D. Did you forget?”

The turtle felt a rock hit his brain. He forgot about the movie night, the night you two spend together once a month as quality time. And not only did he forget  _again_ , but he’s also terribly sick. This wasn’t his night at all.

Before you could amble to his side, he scrambled away, hoping you wouldn’t notice his miserable state from across the kitchen counter.

You squinted, trying to get a better look from across the counter. “Hey, what’s with the running? And is that soup?” you snickered “Why are you using those here? You look dumb”

He started to back away reflexively. “No! No, it’s not–it’s not soup, I mean it’s not for me. I was being a good brother and making this for Leo!” he let out a nervous laugh, feeling his nose start to run.

You tried to walk to him, starting a tango around the counter. “Don, it’s ok if you forgot about movie night.” the two ran in circles, your playful smile starting to drop “I just want to greet you…Or don’t you want me to?”

“It’s not that, (Y/N)! I just, uh, don’t want you to burn. This soup- Leo’s soup- is really hot and I don’t want you to get hurt”

“I’ve been caught in mutant fights and flew with your jetpack and you don’t want the soup to burn me?”

“Yes”

“I see now” you quieted down. Without another word, you walked out of the kitchen.

Donatello, left to hug his warm veggie soup, couldn’t feel less calm about your answer– it was too short, too serene– it downed to him a little too late that you were more observant than he wanted to believe.

“Come here, you sick pancake!” You ran to him, dark purple blanket in hand ready to cover him with your biggest bear hug.

He shrieked like a woman in a bad scary movie “Nononono! No! (Y/N), get back. You can’t come close-”

“You’re sick and need to rest. Maybe some kisses will help!” you cornered him with the blanket ready to tuck him like a burrito.

“You can’t kiss me, you’ll get sick too! Get away before I-I-” the turtle was cut off by his own sneezes.

You held in your giggles the best you could. As he tried to swipe his stuffy nose with his hoodie’s sleeve– still holding his soup close like dear life– you covered him with the long blanket, almost like a hug. The turtle didn’t struggle out of it. He kept a pouty scrowl while you took his sunglasses off.

“You’re shaking too…probably from a fever,” you said in a sweet, caring tone. You ran your cool hand over his warm, sweaty cheek. “What’s with that look now?”

“I don’t need you to take care of me, thank you very much,” he grumbled, like a kid when you don’t let them try to do things by themselves even though they clearly cannot do it.

“I know that.” you assured, “I just want to.”

Donatello let out a mumble. You kept a smile, taking his soup and leaving it on the counter. He waited for you to take his hand and walk out of the kitchen, leading him back to his room.

He knew he didn’t have any other options. He didn’t like being taken care of even while sick, but you were just as stubborn as he was. And your way of treating him while sick was so sweet, so warm… if he had to be honest, more than half of himself was glad you found him in that miserable state.

You lead him to his bed where he softly lets his body fall. When you tried to walk back out, you felt a tug of your hand. Don didn’t seem to notice his grip tightening.

“Hey,” your voice was low and warm, in complete contrast with how cold your hand felt when you stroked his forehead. Yet both made him feel at ease. “I left your soup in the kitchen. Do you still want it, or want me to stay?”

“You’ll get sick if you stay.” he dodged your question. But again, you could see right through him as no one else could.

“Alright, Shelldon.” you called on the turtle’s techno ‘butler’, who lit up with your voice “Turn on the AC for me, would you? And then put on the movie we had arranged for tonight.”

“What? Why?” the sick turtle questioned, “For Gosh sake, you’re not planning to-”

“Yes, I am.”

“(Y/N) I’m not telling you again, you’re going to get sick.”

Laying on his bed slightly over him just enough to rest your chin on his shoulders, you hummed in careless response to his complaints.

“If I get sick you’ll take care of me tomorrow, right? Just how I’m going to take care of you tonight.” you hugged his torso, giving him little pecks on the cheek as you spoke.

He complained with humming noises and pouting but never pushing you away. “Stop, I’m sweaty…it’s gross”

“Yeah, you’re a sweetie when you’re sick” you snickered “and your kitten sneezes are adorable too”

Don let out a louder complaint. “If I didn’t love you I would have sneezed on you.”

“I love your grumpy complaints too, dork.”


End file.
